A Moment Here and There
by VampireDA3
Summary: A Moment Here and There is just that, a collection of random events within Hellsing over the years.
1. Boogieman

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

A Moment Here and There is just that, a collection (Or will be at some point) of random events within Hellsing over the years. There will be OOCness...everyone has their off days after all.

This first moment is of a very young Integra getting scared.

* * *

Integra pulled the fluffy pink comforter up to her chin as she huddles back against the headboard of her bed. Every creek and groan of the old mansion sounded like a roar or hiss of some monster. Shadows stretched across her room like clawed hands waiting to snatch her out of her bed and drag her down to the darkest pits of hell! She couldn't remember ever being so frightened before in her life! It was different before…before her father died. He had been her knight in shining armor fighting back the scary things that hid in the dark.

But he was gone and her own uncle had tried to kill her! So there was one other time she was this scared. She couldn't bare the thought of waking Walter, the stern man would just think she was a ninny. There was one more…just maybe. Mustering up her fragile courage she throws back the comforter and slides off the bed. The hardwood beneath her feet gives an eery squeal, shattering what little bravery she had. With a frightened shout she runs for the door, flinging it open she races down the hall in the darkness.

She never slowed down or looked back, terrified that boogieman would be right behind her, till she reached the thick wooden door. Easing it open she tried not to cringe as the hinges squealed. The room looked empty. Only a single candle burned in a nich in the wall. Barefeet padded across the cold stone floor to the black coffin then tentively tiny hands reach out to push the lid aside. Glowing crimson eyes peer at her from the shadows inside the coffin.

"Um…can I sleep with you?"

Alucard raises an eyebrow as he looks up at the girl. Was this really the same girl who had fearlessly shot that worthless bastard of an uncle the night before? His expression softens when he sees her lip tremble slightly. She had been through more in the past few days than any other child her age could handle. Wasn't like he was trying to rest anyway, he just had nothing else to do so may as well be comfortable. He scoots over to make room for the girl then reaches a hand out to her to help her into his coffin.

Her warm little body tucks against his side as he lowers the lid, "Now what has gotten my little master so upset?"

She seemed hesitant when she answered, "There's a boogieman in my room…"

He stared down at her dumbfounded for a moment. A boogieman, really? The child had just crawled into a coffin with a vampire and she was afraid of an imaginary monster? His voice is completely deadpanned when he responds, "I ate the boogieman."

He watches as her face turns from frightened to disgusted.

"That's gross! You don't know know where that thing's been!"

He couldn't help but laugh. It was so silly and she sounded so serious! He was starting to pick up her thoughts through their newly forming bond. She missed her father, all this silliness was spawned from that heartbreaking loneliness. He turns over on his side and wraps his arms around her, "Integra, you know what I am, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"You have no reason to be afraid of the darkness because that's where I'll be and I will never let anyone or anything harm you."

She couldn't see him, but he could see her trusting blue eyes looking up at him, "You promise?"

He smiles slightly, "I promise. Now get some rest."

Her bright smiled faded to a yawn as she tucks her head under his chin, "Goodnight, Alucard."

"Goodnight, master."

Alucard almost chuckled at the images in her mind now. Her knight in shining silver armor was being replaced by a new knight and this one wore red.


	2. Red Ribbon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

* * *

Integra stares at the mirror and the strip of defiant red silk that was draped uselessly around her neck. Why was this so difficult?! She had watched that smug vampire tie his cravat before, his fingers almost a blur and not a single fold out of place when he was done. Maybe she should have just gone with a simple tie, but the thing looked so...goofy. She clenches her teeth and reaches up once again to try and tame the unruly piece of cloth. No one was ever going to take her serious in a skirt and a suit without a tie was just unprofessional in her opinion so this had to be done. Not to mention she kind of liked not having to fear a sudden hard breeze was going to have her skirt flung over her head.

A moment later all she had was a mess of a knot and her patience completely shattered. Jerking the knot out with a growl she kicks out toward the mirror that was silently mocking her progress or lack there of. Her foot never connected with the fragile glass, though. She blinks as she looks down at her lower leg cradled in the living shadows. Anger gave way to embarrassment as the shadows eased her foot back to the floor before slithering to the side to form into her servant.

"What has upset my little master this morning?"

She had forgotten that any time her emotions spiked the vampire would know it thanks to that bond the seals created between them. She hated it, "None of your business, vampire!"

His look of concern turns more to amusement as he gazes down at the twelve year old, "But seeing to your wellbeing is my business. Now what did the mirror do that was so offensive?"

She hated his tone. Hated the way he made her feel like nothing more than a stupid little girl.

"Then stop acting like one."

The sternness in his voice shocked her as much as knowing he was reading her mind, "How dare you! I'm the master here!"

"A master that is acting like a spoiled child at the moment." He waves a hand toward her, "Do you think changing your clothes is going to gain you any respect when you lash out in anger over the silliest of things?"

The string of insults she had prepared to launch at him died on her lips. She looks at him for a long moment before turning her attention back to the mirror. She hated it when he was right. With a sigh she looks back at the vampire as she reaches up to tug slightly on the red ribbon, "I can't get it right."

Alucard smiles slightly and kneels down so the girl isn't having to crane her neck to look up at him. He unties his cravat then slowly reforms the knot.

Integra huffs as she watches those deft fingers weave the silk into a perfectly formed knot. He made it look so easy, it was infuriating! The insult that started to form in her head was quickly brushed aside as his previous words rung in her ears. She turns back to the mirror and tries to mimic his movements and without much success.

"Slow down and take your time."

She nods slightly and pulls out the crooked knot then tries again. It took a few tries before she finally got it right. It wasn't the perfectly neat knot he managed but at least it looked right. She couldn't help but grin as Alucard reached out to cinch the knot tighter with a satisfied hum. His approval shouldn't matter since he was the servant and she the master, but still, anytime she got something right that the ancient vampire approved of she felt a surge of pride.

"I have a meeting and you will be accompanying me."

"But it's daylight!"

"Well, you said yourself that sunlight can't harm you."

"That doesn't mean I like it."

Integra smirks as she pins the small silver cross to her cravat, "Now who's acting like a spoiled child?"

An annoyed growl was the only answer she recieved.


	3. Snow Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

* * *

Vampires hate snow and the cold. She had read that in her grandfather's journal just recently. Apparently since the monsters had no real body heat of their own their limbs would freeze without them noticing and sometimes even snap off. The quiet that had settled over the estate and the rest of the world plagued by this sudden blizzard did help to affirm that theory. There had been no vampire activity for nearly a week now and she was getting bored. As if on que there was a wet smack against the window behind her. Silence for a moment then several more wet smacks. Integra stands up from her chair and turns to look at the window, raising an eyebrow as she watches the slushy remains of the snowballs slide down the window. She walks over to the window to look out only to have it rapidly pelted again by snowballs. With a growl she throws the window open ready to berate the childish soldiers, but instead of the soldiers standing there it was one lone vampire with a grin that almost literally stretched from ear to ear. So much for Abraham's vampires don't like snow! Her vampire was in snow almost up to his knees and didn't even have his coat and hat.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

Alucard's grin never faded as he leaned down to scoop up a handful of snow.

Integra watched as his hands formed the snow into a ball then realized what he was about to do, "No! Don't you dare!" Before she can get the window jerked to her breath is taken away as the ball of powdered ice smacks her in the face. Her cheeks flush with rage as the vampire cackles in delight below her. Jerking the window closed she storms out of her office and downstairs to grab her coat. She was tall for a thirteen year old girl, but the snow still came up past her knees. She was beyond caring about that, though. There was a vampire that was going to pay dearly for his foolishness!

Alucard was getting ready to launch another flurry of snowballs at the window when something cold and wet suddenly struck the side of his head. Blinking he turns to look for where the icy projectile came from only to have another strike him in the face. Losing his balance in the slippery snow he falls back, kicking up a cloud of snow. His attacker was on him almost instantly pelting him with handfuls of snow.

"I said no you insufferable pain in the ass!"

He could only laugh around trying to squirm away from his vengeful master.

"Say you're sorry!"

"I..I can't..I'm not sorry!" He gasps out around the snow.

Walter watches from the kitchen window with a slight smile as the vampire and young Hellsing wage a war neither was going to win. His biggest concern for the girl had been her suffering through a lonely life since he knew her running the organization was going to be much different for her, but apparently someone was going to see to it she had always had someone there at her side. Setting the kettle on the stove and plopping a few blood bags in the double boiler to warm he heads out of the kitchen to fetch a couple blankets.

Integra had stayed out in the cold for so long her legs hand gone numb, forcing her to be carried back inside. She didn't mind too much since that did allow her to get one last snowball smashed into Alucard's smug face. As soon as they got inside Walter ordered her out of her wet clothes, both men turning their backs to her while she complied. As soon as she gets the warm blanket wrapped around her Alucard picks her up and takes her into the common room to sit down on the rug in front of the fireplace. Integra stretches her bare toes out toward the warmth of the fire as she settles into the vampire's lap with the cup of tea Walter brought her.

"I thought vampire's hated snow."

Alucard scoffs, "Just a silly myth. Everything slows down in the winter. So naturally when your prey isn't as active neither are you."

Integra's silent as she stares down into her cup. Clearly she was going to have to write a new journal for vampires since it appeared her grandfather hadn't bothered to confirm his theories with the vampire he had living in the mansion. Didn't matter now, she was worn out and too comfortable to put much thought into it.

"I think I'm starting to like snow days."

Alucard smiles as he looks down at the girl in his lap, "Me too."


	4. Christmas

Walter had been hearing random thumps that seemed to be coming from the attic for the past ten minutes but didn't think much of it since it was most likely Alucard prowling out of boredom. The vampire had been extremely restless ever since Integra had decided to go to a private boarding school this year. Every holiday break Alucard would wait at the driveway like an eager puppy waiting for its master to return, the mood around the mansion would improve the moment Integra stepped out of the car. November was a dark month. Integra had decided to stay at the school and hadn't really said why. To say Alucard fell into a foul mood would be understating it. While the boss was away the pranksters would play and they had learned in the past that Alucard was the prankster to beat. Walter had warned them to leave the vampire alone this time, but there's always some jackass that doesn't understand or chooses to ignore that Dracula in a bad mood could be quite dangerous. The near impaling got the point across rather quickly. The mood around the mansion didn't improve until last week when Integra called to let them know she would be coming home for christmas.

A loud bang jerks his attention away from his book and he stares up at the ceiling. Just what the devil was that vampire doing? He was reluctant to give up his chair, but he probably did need to go see what Alucard was doing. With a sigh he marks his place and sets the book aside as he stands up. When he reaches the attic it looked like a cyclone had tore through it.

"What in the world are you doing?"

A dark shaggy head pops up from the middle of the dusty boxes with a wild grin, "Looking for a christmas present!"

Walter raises an eyebrow, "A Christmas present?"

"Yes, for Interga."

Walter carefully picks his way through the jumbled maze of boxes and old furniture. He really did need to clean this place out sometime, "So you're going to give her something out of the attic?"

Alucard scowls as he turns his attention back to rummaging through a rather ragged looking box, "Not like I get a paycheck so I can buy her anything and what do I own that I could give her? A coffin and a gun! Not even my dear master can have my coffin and the gun...well, she'd love the gun but one time firing it and she wouldn't have a hand left."

Walter flinches slightly, "Point well made, old friend."

Alucard suddenly goes still as he uncovers several balls of yarn. So many different colors, it reminded him of the bag of jelly beans Integra had gotten once. Disgusting little pellets! "Doesn't this stuff belong to you, Angel?"

Walter hums slightly and crouches down to shift through the yarn till he uncovers the bundle of knitting needles, "Yes, a hobby I picked up during my college days to keep from going out of my mind with boredom." He could tell by the look in the vampire's eyes that he'd figured out what he was going to do and hated himself for what he was about to do, "Alucard, perhaps you shouldn't be getting so excited for her return."

"And why would you say something like that?"

"She's bringing a friend...a boy."

Alucard was a near impossible man to read, but Walter had known the vampire long enough to pick up on the little things that would give away whatever emotion he was going through. Like the hesitant fingers on a fluffy ball of scarlet yarn and the darkening of his eyes, he was hurt.

"She's only fifteen, much too young to even be considering a boy."

Walter chuckles quietly, "Says the man who was subtly trying to court her himself."

Alucard scoffs and turns his attention back to the ball of yarn in his hand for a moment before looking up at Walter, "Can you teach me how to knit a scarf?"

Walter couldn't help but smirk, "Ah the great Alucard asking to be taught how to knit. This is truly priceless!"

"Don't make me knock that smirk off your face."

"I'd like to see you try."

With the grin that spread across the vampire's face he knew he was going to regret baiting him.

The cook scowls up at the ceiling, rather fed up with the constant racket. Never failed that everytime the master of the house was away that damnable vampire thought he owned the place! Well enough was enough! Smacking the ladle down on the table she marches out of the kitchen to the attic. Throwing the hatch open she pokes her head up through the opening. The place was wrecked! There was another loud thump and a grunt close by.

"What in bloody hell is going on up here?!" She shouts as she reaches out to push a box out of the way then wished she hadn't. She didn't know exactly what she had been expecting to find, but the butler straddling the vampire with their clothes ripped in various places was not it! "Oh good Lord..."

Walter looked horrified and Alucard was grinning like a maniac.

"Damn it, Angel, I told you to be gentle with me since it was my first time!"

Alucard hears the cook gasp then a prayer for their souls as she makes a hasty exit. His laughter is ended in a yelp as a gloved fist connects with his nose, painfully crushing it.

"That hurt!"

"It'll take months for the gay jokes and rumors to stop once she tells someone what she thinks she saw!"

Alucard grins again, "Wouldn't be the first time someone's thought you were getting a little frisky with me." That only served to get him punched again. "Would you stop that?!"

Walter grumbles incoherently as he moves off the snickering vampire, then lands a rather forceful kick to Alucard's side after standing up, "You're nothing but trouble."

Alucard tilts his head back to watch Walter climb down the stairs as he rubs his bruised ribs, "So, will you teach me?"

"Bring the stuff down."

The two men decided on settling in the library for the lesson since apparently everyone else on the estate was allergic to reading a book. Alucard caught on to the basics fast enough that Walter returned to his reading, leaving the vampire to his project.

"How long will this take?"

Walter glances up from his book then shrugs slightly, "Depends on how fast you are and how much time you spend on it. Careful though, get in too big of a hurry and you'll just botch it up."

"I'm not going to get this done in time for Christmas..."

Walter smiles slightly, it was amusing and adorable at the same time to watch Alucard fret over Integra so much. The girl had him wrapped around her little finger and didn't even know it. "Well, instead of sending you out I could accompany the soldiers till you get your project finished. I could use a little time away from the mansion anyway."

Alucard chuckles, "For once I'm just hoping it stays quiet till after she goes back to school."

"That would be nice. I'll pick you up some wrapping paper tomorrow."

The days that followed were mostly quiet even inside the mansion, their resident troublemaker was keeping himself busy. Walter really didn't think Alucard would stick with it, but the scarf was coming along rather well with only a few dropped stitches here and there. Walter kept himself busy getting the decorations put up what time he wasn't in the library talking with Alucard until the scarf was finally finished, wrapped, and placed under the tree with the rest of the presents that had been sent. With nothing left to distract him the gifts became Alucard's new target.

"Uh oh, from Margaret Penwood to Integra Hellsing. I bet I know what that is and what's going to happen to it. Oh look, one from Islands to our dear Walter."

"Heavy or not?"

Alucard picks up the package and gently shakes it, "Has a bit of weight to it."

"Scotch then."

"Who the hell is Sebastian and why is he sending Integra a present?!"

"That would be the friend she's bringing with her, he sent his gift ahead."

"Can I burn it?"

"No, and leave the presents alone, I need to go pick up Integra and her friend from the train station."

Walter wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if the package had burst into flames as he was walking out with the way Alucard was glaring at it.

Alucard walks out to wait at the driveway, he could feel that his master was close and her growing excitement. At least she was still excited to be coming home and he couldn't help but smile as the rolls pulled past the gate, she was finally home. His smile only grew wider as the car stops and Integra steps out.

"Welcome home, ma-...Integra."

Well, he almost screwed that up! Walter had warned him days ago to not call her master in front of the boy, but the times he had called her by name before now could be counted on one hand with fingers to spare.

She only smiled as she walked past him, "It's good to be home."

She always hugged him when she came home. What was going on? He almost growled at himself, he really was becoming some lovestruck fool!

"Hey, you there in the ridiculous red coat!"

Alucard raises an eyebrow as he turns his attention away from Integra retreating into the mansion to the boy standing beside the car. Everything about him screamed money from his polished black leather shoes to the perfectly combed hair. Alucard hated him already; his master better not be serious about this boy.

"And what do you want?"

"Get my luggage."

Walter holds his breath as he watches the vampire close the distance between himself and their guest. This could go very badly, but Alucard had promised Integra he would behave and he'd never known Alucard to go back on his word with anyone.

Alucard just smiles and reaches into the trunk to pick up the suit case, but before the satisfied boy can move away from the car Alucard drops the suitcase on his foot.

Walter cringes slightly at the pained yell and quickly falls into step beside the vampire as they head inside.

"A little bit childish don't you think?"

Alucard grins slightly, "It just slipped out of my grasp. I guess I should have worn different gloves."

Walter chuckles and shakes his head slightly, "I guess you just better hope Integra buys that."

"I said I would behave, never said I would wait on him."

Thankfully Sebastian wisely kept his mouth shut about the incident while Walter prepared the teenagers some lunch, since the cook was no where to be found. He had kind of expected that to happen and no surprise that Integra noticed the missing cook.

"Walter, did you give the cook the day off?"

The aging butler sighs, "No, there was a bit of a misunderstanding...if you can call it that. I'll explain later. Either way she appears to have quit without any notice."

Integra hums slightly and turns her attention to the grilled cheese Walter sets in front of her. Whatever happened with the cook could wait, she had heaven on a plate in front of her right now! No one could make a grilled cheese sandwich like her butler. Extra cheese, diced onions, just the right amount of butter on the bread and browned to perfection. Her companion obviously didn't share her taste, he was picking at the sandwich like Walter had set a dead rat in front of him.

"Something wrong with your sandwich?"

Sebastian jerks his head up to look at her then smiles, "No, not at all, just letting it cool."

Integra let's it go, she had more important things to do, like savor her own sandwich. She only half listens to Sebastian's endless chattering, but didn't miss seeing him slip the sandwich into the trash before they left the kitchen.

"You should open your present before I leave!"

"What pres-" Before she can finish Sebastian shoves a box into her hands that was wrapped in bright green paper. She tears off the paper and opens the box to pull out an elaborate silk scarf.

"Just something to keep you warm."

It didn't look warm at all to her, but it did look expensive. His proud smile helped to back up that theory. She offers a smile and a polite thank you while no one but the butler notices the shadows silently drag the black wrapped box under the chair the vampire is sitting in.

While Integra retrieves the book she had bought Walter from her suitcase by the door Sebastian begins poking at the presents under the tree. He was turning out to be a rather annoying person now that they were away from school. Shame, he had been so charming the month before and not too bad to look at. She couldn't call him handsome, he still looked far to boyish for that and she lived with two perfect examples of the typical tall dark and handsome to compare him to.

"Wow, lot of gifts under here for Integra and even several for the butler." Sebastian turns to look at Alucard with a smug smile, he had finally found a way to get the bodyguard back for that stunt he pulled earlier, "Don't see any with your name on them. Not very well liked are you? It's bad when even your boss won't get you one of those hideous reindeer sweaters!" He laughs at his own remark, but the stony expression never faded from Alucard's face and the room was deathly silent aside from the crackle of the fire.

"Walter, would you mind escorting Sebastian to the nearest bus station?"

Sebastian spins around to face her, "What?! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm very serious. You've done nothing but disrespect the people here and I'm tired of it."

She follows them to the door while rolling her eyes to the string of protest, she wasn't going to be making this mistake again. Before she closes the door Walter leans close to her ear and whispers.

"Look under the chair."

Her brow furrows in confusion, "Whatever for?"

"Just do it."

Shrugging she closes the door behind them and turns around to apologize to Alucard for her guest being so rude, but he was gone. With a sigh she walks over and kneels in the floor to look under the chair. It was too dark to see anything, forcing her to reach under the chair to find whatever Walter was going on about. Her fingertips struck something solid almost immediately, then she pulls the box out as she raises up. Solid black wrapping paper and a red ribbon, she remembered seeing this one in the pile earlier but why was it under the chair?

She couldn't help but smile as she reads the name tag.

 _"To my dear master. Merry Christmas._ "

She carefully removes the tag then tears the paper off the box. Lifting the lid off the box she begins to realize just why it had wound up under the chair. She pulls the scarf out of the box and stretches it out across her lap. It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't bad either. What it wasn't at all was a strip of silk some fool paid a couple hundred pounds for trying to impress her. She loosely wraps the scarf around her neck then presses her face into the soft fabric for a moment before standing up and heading down to the basement.

Alucard didn't look up from the book as the door hinges squealed in protest of being moved.

"Stole Walter's book I see."

He nods slightly, least she didn't sound upset, "He's in the middle of another one at the moment so I have time to read it before he comes looking for it."

"I'm sorry about Sebastian. What he said was uncalled for."

"Do you really think I care about what some spoiled child spouts off?"

"I suppose not." She was getting a little annoyed he was still staring at that damn book, "I should have sent that stupid scarf with him. Oh well, I'll toss it in the mail later."

"You'll wish you kept it later when your neck turns into an icicle."

Integra grins, "Oh, I have a better one. This one is softer, much warmer, and my favorite color."

His head snaps up at that then his eyes widen when he notices the scarf wrapped around her neck, "How did you..."

"Walter ratted you out and I'm glad he did, I love the scarf. One of the best presents I've ever gotten. Now you may not care what some spoiled child spouts off, but I didn't forget about you. I've spent the past two months wondering what in the world I could get a several hundred year old vampire for Christmas." She walks over to where he's sitting and motions for him to get up. As always he promptly obeys and she sits down in his chair, then points down at her feet, "Kneel."

Alucard kneels at her feet without a word as she pulls the razor blade from where she had tucked it behind her belt buckle.

"I finally figured out what would make the perfect gift." She rolls up her shirt sleeve then digs a corner of the razor blade into her arm, making a fairly deep but short cut. His blazing red eyes flicker from the bleeding cut on her arm to her face. Smiling slightly she offers her arm to him, "You always say that fresh virgin blood is the best, so here."

Leaning forward he stretches out his tongue to catch the stray rivulet of blood before fastening his lips over the cut, then closes his eyes with a moan.

Integra smiles again and reaches out with her free hand to run her fingers through his hair, "Merry Christmas, Alucard."


	5. Bittersweet Sixteen

Alucard knew that turning sixteen was a major event in the life of humans, or so Walter had explained to him. Something called a drivers license was issued to the youths. A complete and utter waste of time in his opinion! Why did they need some silly little card to prove them capable of driving? Ah well, his young master was excited about it so who was he to complain. Besides being left at the mansion while Walter takes her to wherever the hell this pointless ritual was being carried out. That was the one thing that always bothered him. Like an old hound he was left behind to guard the house because he wasn't of much use for anything else.

It felt like years had passed by the time his master returned home and she was furious. He felt it before she even step foot into the mansion.

"What right did she have, she's not my mother!"

Walter fights the urge to roll his eyes at the young Hellsing's ranting. It had been nonstop since they retrieved the mail from the box and she'd read that letter. It was moments like this that proved she was Arthur Hellsing's daughter. He would have to thank Alucard later for his part in helping to curb the girl's fiery temper since Arthur's passing. He had a great deal more patience now than he did when Arthur was a young man, but constant outbursts like this would have likely drove him over the edge by now. Then again, Integra did have a point in this situation.

"What has upset my dear master?"

Walter almost sighed in relief as the vampire surfaces from the pool of swirling shadows on the floor. Alucard could calm Integra down while he puts away the groceries!

Alucard reaches up to catch the crumpled letter as it's thrust against his chest, then smoothes it out and raises an eyebrow as he reads it, "A party in your honor, that's a bad thing?"

"Yes it's a bad thing! If Margaret Penwood thinks I'm going to prance around in a dress for some stupid sweet sixteen party she's hosting she's insane! I'm not going!"

Alucard chuckles, "What's so bad about a dress? You are a young woman."

The look she shot him could have frozen hell over, "No, I'm a vampire hunter and leader of this organization!"

She had turned into quite the hunter over the years, that he couldn't deny. She was far better than any of her men thanks to his and Walter's training. Even at such a young age her men respected her, which made her a very effective leader.

"That doesn't make you any less of a woman, master."

All that got him was a growl and a glimpse of her back as she left him standing in the foyer while she retreated to her office.

Integra scowls as she watches the crowd of people. Her supposedly sweet sixteen party and everyone but herself was enjoying it. For probably the hundredth time that night she was questioning why she had let Walter talk her into this. She felt naked in the dress Margaret had given her even though the most skin it showed was her shoulders and watching the couples dance was pouring salt into the wound. It wasn't wasn't that she wanted one of those fools to asked her to dance, she didn't want any of them touching her. It was just that her father was suppose to have been her first dance on this day, but he had been dead for years now. It wasn't often that she missed him and those rare moments always snuck up on her out of no where. She half stumbles out to the balcony and leans against the rail, her hands tightly clutching the cold iron as she mutters a string of curses at the poor excuse for shoes she was forced to wear. How could someone walk on these pegs?!

"Would my lady honor me with a dance?"

Her heart stopped for a moment, she knew that voice very well. Slowly she turns her head to regard the intruder. He was void of his usual red coat and hat, even his sunglasses were missing. Instead he wore a perfectly tailored tuxedo. Crimson eyes stare at her from beneath a curtain of ebony bangs. She looks at his outstretched hand before turning her attention to those hypnotic eyes.

"Why are you here, vampire?"

"To dance with my lovely master!"

Integra scoffs and turns her attention back to the moonlit grounds, "Go home, Alucard. I don't want to deal with your foolishness tonight."

Alucard chuckles, "I see I shall have to result to bribery!"

Integra frowns slightly, "What in the world could you possibly use for bri-" The words die on her lips as she looks over to see him with her usual shoes dangling from his fingertips and her suit in his other hand. Like a child that was just offered a piece of candy she eagerly reaches a hand out for the clothes, "You win, now hand those here!"

Alucard laughs and walks over to hand the clothes to her, then turns his back to her as a wall shadow forms between them and the occupants of the mansion, "I couldn't buy a present, this was the best I could do."

Integra smiles at his back as she buckles her belt, it amazed her how thoughtful he could be at times. Her aching feet certainly appreciated the gesture! As she pulls the pins holding her hair up out she vows to never again let anyone bully her into such nonsense again. The chuckle coming from her vampire clues her in that her thoughts are no longer her own.

"I'm glad you're enjoying my discomfort!"

"Not at all, just the rather creative images of revenge you're coming up with. I have to say I'm quite impressed!"

Integra chuckles, "Learned from the best I suppose. Still want that dance?"

Alucard smiles as he turns around, then bows slightly and holds his hand out to her, "But of course!"

Integra reaches out and takes his hand then lets out a relieved sigh when he pulls her against him instead of leading her back inside. For the first time that day since she got the letter in the mail she was finally able to relax as she lets the ancient vampire lead her through the dance.

"I'm sorry your birthday turned into such a disaster."

Integra smiles and lays her cheek against his chest, "No, its turning out quite nicely."


	6. Nap

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

Just a little tide bit that popped into my head before I had to go to work.

* * *

It had started when he felt her agitation ripple through their bond to disturb his sleep. No vampire likes to awaken before nightfall and he was no exception to that. The sun still glared through the windows as he made his way up to her office, gaining a disgusted snarl from the vampire. His distaste for being awake at such an hour was quickly forgotten as he phases through the door to find his young master hunched over her desk with her hands buried in her hair. She looked miserable and the dark circles under her eyes was a good clue she felt as bad as she looked at the moment.

"What's troubling my master?"

Integra sighs and raises up to lean back in her chair, "I woke you up didn't I?"

Alucard nods slightly and walks over to sit on the edge of her desk, "You did but that doesn't matter."

She waves a hand toward the stack of folders scattered out across her desk, "I should have known there was an ulterior motive for that party. Those are the profiles and marriage requests of all the young lords. Apparently a woman isn't suited for this line of work and I should marry and let my husband deal with all the nasty details. They also don't think I can control you."

As if he wasn't already angry enough at the thought of some little wretch pawing at his master, hearing they want him to bow down to a boy was just too much, "I will not bow to anyone but you. You are my master, no other!"

Integra had been around the vampire long enough to recognize when he was on the verge of being extremely dangerous to everyone around save for her. She stands and walks around her desk to head for the door, "It doesn't matter, I'm not giving in to their foolishness. You and I have done just fine on our own up to this point and there's no reason to change that."

She could feel his rage taper off, but knew it would take a little more before the vampire fully calmed down. It was no surprise to her when she hears the thud of his boots fall in behind her. There was still a ton of paperwork to deal with but for tonight she was done being the head of the Hellsing organization, she wanted a little time to herself.

Three hours later the pair are piled up on the couch. The large vampire tucked into the corner of the couch with the teenager leaned back against his chest sleeping peacefully. Alucard smiles and carefully brushes her hair back away from her face as he watches her sleep, an episode of I Love Lucy playing in the background. He couldn't really blame those boys for taking an interest in her. Her girlish features had done faded leaving behind a more regal beauty which had shone like a beacon in that ballroom. She had been stunning, but that look of pure fury on her face he was sure is what kept everyone at bay.

His hand stills when she shifts slightly then turns over to press her face into his shirt as a slender arm wraps around his waist. He gives her a moment to settle before lightly running his fingers through her hair, smiling when he hears her pleased sigh.


	7. A Bet and a First

Integra scowls when another snowball smacks against her office window. As if this December wasn't bad enough already she had to deal with soldiers acting like six year olds in the snow!

Since the first day of December a large empty coffee can was placed on the kitchen table. The first few days only a few pounds graced the can. The few brave enough to take up this year's challenge. Integra had been made the target. Whoever could steal a kiss under the mistletoe from the young heiress before the end of the Christmas gala the pot went to them. Somehow the rumor that she had never been kissed had spread like wildfire and now the can was stuffed so full it was going to take a miracle to get the bills pulled out.

The rumor wasn't false, but she couldn't figure out how they had found out about it. It grated on her nerves that that bit of information was leaked almost as bad as the obvious desire from her league of jackasses to be that first kiss.

Thankfully there had been rules set to their stupid games. No one was allowed to carry mistletoe with them so no jumping out from a corner crap. Much to their annoyance she was very good at avoiding their traps they had hung around the manor.

"What troubles you, my master?"

Integra almost throws her pen at the vampire as he steps out of the shadows. It wouldn't hurt him, but it might make her feel better, "You know damn well what troubles me. This stupid bet! Like I don't have enough to deal with being a newly appointed Knight and having to host the gala." She narrows her eyes at him, "It was you who spread the rumor I've never been kissed wasn't it?"

Alucard grins, "Every game needs a prize. A kiss is very nice, but to be a lady's first kiss!"

"That was private!"

Alucard chuckles and bows, "Fear not, none of those scoundrels shall lay a hand or their lips upon my fair lady."

"You can't kill them..."

The grin he flashes her before he vanishes back into the shadows is more than a little unsettling. Great, now she had to protect the jackasses from the biggest ass. This was just not her Christmas apparently. She heaves a sigh and stands up from her desk to peer out the window. She'd have to go get dressed soon, the party was in an hour.

Alucard stops by the kitchen table and eyes the overstuff coffee can for a moment before pulling his signet ring from his finger and adding it to the can. He had no money, but the ring was worth quite a bit.

Walter chuckles without looking up from the pot he has on the stove, "I was wondering when you were going to toss in your chips."

Alucard grins, "I had planned to from the start, but I wanted to make it a bit more interesting first."

"And what are you going to do if one of those other gentlemen manages to kiss her?"

"It won't happen. Integra is far to clever for the likes of them."

"But not you, hm?"

Alucard smirks slightly, "Something like that." He turns to leave the room, "Just watch and see."

Integra crosses her arms over the second floor banister as she leans against it to watch the people below. Somehow she had managed to be a decent hostess without falling into the mistletoe trap, but damn that had been a chore! They were hung everywhere! She smirks as she glances above her. Everywhere but the second floor. Ten more minutes and this foolishness would be at an end with no victor.

"It appears my lady just may win this game." Alucard says with an amused tone as he steps out of the shadows behind her.

"Just a few more minutes."

"Indeed. Look up."

Integra looks up and gapes slightly at what she sees. Clinging to the ceiling is a small bat, the same ones she finds in the attic quite often. The disturbing part is the thin red ribbon looped around its neck and the small twig of mistletoe tied to it. She spins on Alucard with a glare.

"You're cheating!"

Alucard grins, "No, I'm not. I never touched the bat, nor the mistletoe. My hands are clean."

Before she can say anything else he pulls her against him and leans down to press his cool lips against hers. Shooting him or punching him crosses her mind, but in a moment of defiance her mind comes up with another plan. It is Christmas after all and his lips do feel nice against her own. Reaching up she grabs the lapels of his coat and leans up into the kiss. The whistling and cheers fall on deaf ears as the chaste kiss turns into something far more passionate.

Alucard pulls back slightly, leaving her a bit breathless. His lips slowly curve into a smile, "That first belongs to me." He leans in a little closer and lightly brushes his lips against her ear as his voice drops to a whisper, "And how many more of your firsts shall I claim my dear Integra?"

Her cheeks turn crimson and she swats his chest, "You ass!"


	8. Sick Day

Because getting sick sucks! Specially when I still have to go to work.

* * *

Integra pulls the comforter tighter around her as her body shivers violently. It was a thick down comforter, but it may as well have been as thin as paper for the good it was doing her. Not for the first time that morning she curses, through chattering teeth, the asshole of a vampire that decided to go a rampage during a blizzard.

A knock on the bedroom door draws out a groan from the shivering teen, "G-go away!"

Walter sighs as he pushes the door open, "I had a feeling this was going to happen." He nudges the door closed with his elbow then fills the small plastic cup he had been holding in one hand with a thick vile smelling liquid as he walks over to the bed, "Come on now, need to get this down you or it'll be a trip to the ER for sure."

Integra whines in protest but untangles herself from the mass of cover to sit up, then reaches out for the cup. She flashes Walter a grateful look when his warm hand closes around her shaking one to steady the cup and help guide it to her mouth. She cringes as the liquid burns a path down her throat then hurries to burrow back into the cover.

"I can't get warm."

Walter frowns slightly then glances toward the fireplace before standing up. He jerks the comforter off the bed and tosses it in the floor near the fireplace.

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting you warmed up."

Integra lets out a startled gasp when she's picked up, "I'm too heavy for you to be carting around!"

Walter chuckles quietly as he walks over to sit down in front of the fire, "Hardly." He settles her in his lap and pulls the comforter up around them both then wraps his arms around her.

Any other protest she may have had is forgotten as she presses closer to him and lays her head against his shoulder. He's so very warm, "Thank you, but you can't keep doing this. I'm not a child anymore."

Walter smiles slightly, "If I'm still around when your forty I would still do this."

Integra smiles faintly as the shivering slowly subsides and her eyes drift closed.

Walter looks over when he hears the faint squeak of door hinges, not the least bit surprised to see a pair of ruby eyes staring back at him. He nods slightly and the massive black wolf trots over to curl up around his master's feet.

"You may be a Knight, but you're still ours to love and protect." Walter whispers to a sleeping Integra.


	9. Try Me

If I had supernatural speed I would so do this!

* * *

Integra searches her pockets for the keys to the car as she heads out the door. She knew she grabbed them off the dresser.

"Why do I have to go?! It's not like I'm invited to the party."

Integra sighs, her pet vampire had been complaining nonstop since she drug him out of his coffin an hour ago, "It was either you or an armed guard."

"I suppose I should be flattered you picked me instead...but why do I have to go like this?!"

Integra stops to look at her now pint sized vampire. His head barely comes to her hip and big ruby eyes stare up at her through a curtain of raven black hair. She smirks as she reaches out to ruffle his hair, "Because you're adorable."

The feral growl from the mini vampire was anything but adorable, but she pays it no mind as she finally pulls the car key from her pocket. He was all bark and no bite when it came to her.

"It won't be that bad. We just need to pick out a present for Sir Islands grandson."

"In the middle of the day..."

"Oh stop your whining and get in the car."

Alucard grumbles as he climbs into the car then plops down in the seat with a huff as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Integra rolls her eyes and closes the door before walking around to get in on the driver's side. She buckles her seatbelt then turns the car on, "Seatbelt."

Alucard turns his head slightly to glare at her but otherwise doesn't move.

Integra returns the glare, "Seatbelt or I'll make you walk the entire way. You are not getting me a ticket because you're having a hissy fit."

Alucard snarls slightly but does as he's told. She had forgotten how difficult he was when he had to be awake during daylight hours.

The occupants are silent for several minutes before Alucard speaks up, "Why do I have to pretend to be a child?"

"Does it really bother you that much?"

"I'm just confused."

"You'll draw less attention this way. You're a very intimidating figure to those who don't have to deal with your annoying self on a constant basis."

He looks at her for a moment then nods slightly, "Alright."

As Integra leads Alucard inside the busy department store she begins to regret not just ordering something for the kid. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she weaves her way through the crowd, they weren't going to be here long. Her hand reaches for a gun that isn't there when her other hand is suddenly grabbed. She looks down to see Alucard's tiny pale hand carefully gripping hers. She narrows her eyes at him, thinking he was just using the situation to touch her. He was taking far too many privileges since Christmas and that damned kiss, but he's not even looking at her. Instead his face is wide eyed wonder. It dawns her then this was the first time he had been in a place like this. He probably hadn't wandered the city since Abraham's days. She smiles faintly and curls her fingers around his hand. She'd have to make it a point to get him out more.

She stops at the aisle of toys with a look of disgust, this part was going to suck. Letting go of Alucard's hand she points a finger at him, "You can wander around, but no breaking anything and no terrorizing people. Got it?"

He grins and nods eagerly then disappears from sight around the corner. Integra shakes her head slightly then turns her attention to the task at hand while keeping her finger crossed she wouldn't hear anyone screaming.

A few minutes pass with no success on finding an eight year old rich boy a toy when her world is suddenly turned into a screeching, yammering, yarbling mess. All around her toys are lit up and making the most god awful racket. With her hands over her ears she stumbles back out of the aisle only to come face to face with a small grinning vampire holding a plastic gun pointed at her.

"What the hell, Alucard?!"

His face falls as he shrugs a small shoulder, "The boxes said 'try me'."

Integra looks back at five aisles worth of toys screeching as one, "And you had to try them all and all at once..."

Alucard shrugs again.

Integra pulls her glasses off and reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose. Her seventeenth year was clearly not destined to be a boring one.

Integra glances over at an all too pleased little vampire sitting in the passenger seat, feet kicking happily with a large plastic gun laid across his lap and a wookie mask covering his face. He looks over at her then opens his mouth, the mask mimicking the movement and letting out that horrible warbling. Integra shakes his head and spares a glance in the review mirror to see the sacks full of similar masks and guns. Islands was going to kill her, but she imagined this was going to be one birthday his grandson would never forget.


	10. Valentine's

Just a snippet while my abused mind tries to get back on track with my main story.

* * *

Integra eases the door open to the dungeon like room and shivers slightly as she steps inside. It was so cold she could see her breath. It was never this cold when he knew she was coming, especially after she had gotten so sick after Christmas. Stuffing her hands into her pants pockets to keep them warm she wanders across the vast room to the few furnishings the vampire kept. She can't help but smile a little when she notices the wookie mask perched on his desk.

That perfectly planned out birthday party had gone up in smoke and the warbling of several wookie mask clad children, her own minion from hell leading the charge. The kids had loved it and begged Alucard to come to their parties. Who would have ever known the monster would have a soft spot for children?

Turning away from the desk she walks over to kneel down beside the black lacquered coffin and reaches out to lift the lid a bit. A deep growl vibrates the coffin as two glowing red orbs peer out from the darkness inside.

"Shush that." She scolds

"What do you want, you hellish child?" A sleep roughened voice answers.

Integra reaches inside the coffin and lightly flips the tip of the vampire's nose, "Don't give me that. A proper greeting and I'll let you know why I've woke you up."

Alucard lets out a halfhearted sigh, "Fine fine. Good evening my lovely master. What is it that you wish of your lowly servant?"

Integra rolls her eyes and slides the small envelope through the gap into his coffin, "Its valentine's day you grump."

Alucard catches the envelope and raises an eyebrow as he watches her through the gap, "You hate valentine's day."

Integra grins, "I do, but I love burning all the cards sent!"

Alucard laughs then relaxes into the silk lining of his coffin as she slides the lid back into place. He carefully tears through the seal of the envelope then chuckles as he pulls the bat shaped card from the envelope. Where in the world did she manage to find such a card? He flips it open to read the small neat writing.

" _If you were expecting some lovey drovey drivel you were sorely mistaken. On the other hand there's a bottle of wine and a bag of blood waiting in the den."_

 _~Integra_

His master appeared to be in a rather odd mood today, but who could pass up the offer of blood and wine with the company of his master? Not bothering to open the lid he merely phases through the coffin.

Alucard reaches out to pluck a piece of candy from the bowl on the kitchen table as he walks past it to the narrow hallway that leads to the den. The den was an older part of the mansion and only three people were allowed in the space, the head of the house, the butler, and the vampire.

He stops at the doorway for a moment to watch Integra fling a card into the fire burning in the hearth, an evil little gleam in her eyes. She did have her rare moments of being silly. He walks over to kneel beside her and holds his hand out to her palm up, a grin on his lips.

"A kiss for my master?"

Integra flips another card into the fire then turns to look at the foil wrapped drop of chocolate sitting in the vampire's hand. She reaches out as if to take the offering but instead reaches past it to catch hold of the vampire's cravat, then pulls him closer as she leans over a bit to press her lips against his. Candy is forgotten as it thumps against the floor then rolls away as he buries his fingers in thick blonde hair.

His moment of bliss ends far too soon as she pulls back from the kiss, but he's not willing to give up all contact. He draws her against him as he settles by the hearth and smiles as she relaxes back against him.

"I'm going to start liking holidays if they all involve a kiss."

Integra chuckles softly, "They might." She gestures to the bag of blood laid near the hearth to keep warm and the bottle of wine, "But it's supposed to be you wining and dining me, not the other way around."

Alucard chuckles, "I did not realize my master wanted such things from me."

Integra shifts her gaze to the fire as she remains quiet and Alucard silently curses himself for ruining the apparent fragile moment.

"It's…difficult." She finally says after a long moment of silence.

"What's difficult, master?"

"A man would literally have to fall flat on his face to be seen as weak. Not the same for a woman, we are apparently born weak; meant to let the men lead. I give in and show any sort of affection toward a man then I'm 'finally learning my place in life'. It's sickening! No matter, I don't want to think about such garbage, I just want to enjoy the night….before some fanged twit decides to ruin it."

Alucard bends his head down and lightly kisses her neck, his lips lingering over her pulse, "As you wish, my dear master."


End file.
